1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desk lamps and more specifically to an adjustable desk lamp which allows three dimensional positioning of the light without moving the base thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous designs of desk lamps. However, it appears that no desk lamp exists which allows three dimensional positioning of the light ballast, nor allows the projection angle of the light to be varied.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an adjustable desk lamp which provides the flexibility of three dimensional positioning of the light ballast with the capability to vary the projection angle of the light.
The present invention provides an adjustable desk lamp which allows flexible light projection adjustment. The adjustable desk lamp preferably includes a base, light ballast, adjustable height support, at least one support tube, and at least one support band. The base preferably includes a bottom portion and a top portion. The top portion is pivotally attached to the bottom portion. The adjustable height support extends from the base. One end of the at least one-support tube is pivotally attached to the base and the other end is preferably pivotally attached to the light ballast.
The one end of the at least one support tube may be rigidly attached to the base and the other end rigidly attached to the light ballast which would eliminate the need for the at least one support band and the adjustable height support. One end of the at least one support band is attached to the base and the other end is attached to the light ballast. Substantially a middle of the at least one support band is supported by an end of the adjustable height support.
The light ballast preferably includes a base ring, rotary guide, rotary light support, and ballast assembly. A pivot bracket is pivotally attached to a perimeter of the base ring. The at least one support tube and the at least one support band are attached to the pivot bracket. The rotary guide is pivotally engaged with an inner diameter of the base ring. A top of the rotary light support is attached to a bottom of the rotary guide. The ballast assembly is vertically supported by the rotary light support and retained by the rotary guide. The ballast assembly includes a knob, shaft, rotary ball, light socket, and light bulb. The light bulb is attached to the light socket. The rotary ball is adjacent the light socket and the shaft extends from the rotary ball, opposite the light socket. The knob is attached to the shaft and engaged with a slot in the rotary guide. The electrical cord may be routed through the shaft and further routed through the at least one support tube and the base.
The height of the light ballast relative to a desk surface may be adjusted by raising or lowering the adjustable height support. The light ballast will retain the same angle relative to the desk surface regardless of the height thereof is adjusted to. The projection angle of the light bulb may be adjusted by sliding the ballast assembly relative to the rotary guide and by rotating the rotary guide relative to the base ring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable desk lamp with a light that may be three dimensionally positioned.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable desk lamp with a light that may be angularly adjusted.